1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method, system and computer readable medium for name and address handling (hereinafter called "address handling"), and more particularly to a touch screen, keyboard button, icon, menu, voice command device, etc. (hereinafter called "button") provided in a computer program, such as a word processing program, spreadsheet program, etc., and coupled to an information management source for providing address handling within a document created by the computer program.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, with the advent of programs, such as word processors, spreadsheets, etc. (hereinafter called "word processors") users may require retrieval of information, such as name and address information, etc., for insertion into a document, such a letter, fax, etc., created with the word processor. Typically, the information is retrieved by the user from an information management source external to the word processor, such as a database program, contact management program, etc., or from the word processor itself, for insertion into the document. Examples of such word processors are WORD.TM., NOTEPAD.TM., EXCEL.TM., WORDPAD.TM., WORDPERFECT.TM., QUATROPRO.TM., AMIPRO.TM., etc., and examples of such information management sources are ACCESS.TM., OUTLOOK.TM., ORACLE.TM., DBASE.TM., RBASE.TM., CARDFILE.TM., etc.
However, the information in the database must constantly be updated by the user. This requires the user to learn how to use and have access to the database. In this case, a change in the information, such as change in an address or a name, etc., requires the user of the word processor to implement this change in the database, or alternatively, the change is made to the database centrally by a database administrator.